Green Arrow's Fun Time
by MMSmut
Summary: Oliver Queen has some fun ;)
1. Office Meeting

Tim walked into Oliver Queen's office with Jason. "Mr. Queen." he said, fixing his tie. He was wearing a black suit with a white tie, which he looked dashing in. Tim was 21 and Jason was 25 now, and since Dick was in Gotham and they were in Star City, it was their job to talk to Oliver Queen while Bruce was on his way. "Oh, hello. Tim, Jason." Oliver said, with a grin on his face. "We're here for business." Jason said. "Sit down." Oliver said. The boys did so. Oliver stood up and took a bottle of scotch, pouring it into three glasses. He gave two to boys, taking the last one himself. Tim and Jason also stood up, putting their glasses on the table. Oliver walked and stroked Tim's chest "I see you two have grown up." Jason saw him stroking Tim, and he was actually kinda jealous. He walked and stood behind Oliver "Yes." he said. Oliver chuckled as the boy stood behind him "You'll be behind me more.." he whispered to himself. Jason heard it, even though Oliver didn't know he did. Jason's cock grinded on Oliver's ass. Oliver felt his cock was rising. "Let me take care of that bulge." Tim said, unzipping Oliver's pants, then pulling them and his boxers down. Now Oliver's cock was showing. As Jason's cock kept grinding along with the fabric of his pants, Tim got down on his knees. Oliver smirked and leaned back to Jason. Tim started to lick Oliver's cock, then took it all in his mouth. Jason took Oliver's jacket and shirt off, leaving his tie on him. "Great scars." Jason said as he stroked his chest from behind. He started squeezing Oliver's nipples as he sucked on his neck. Oliver's hands were behind him now, pulling Jason's pants and boxers down "Just.. Just fuck me already Todd.." he said. Jason pouted "So soon?" he said. "Y-yes.. Dammit.." Oliver said, coming into Tim's mouth "I'm so.. horny.." he mumbled. Tim stood up after swallowing it all. Jason pulled his pants up. Both of the boys were now fully dressed, leaving Oliver with just his tie and his shoes on.

**-10 MINUTES LATER-**

Oliver was standing in the middle of his office, still naked. The door was suddenly opened "Sorry I'm late I-" it was Bruce Wayne, looking at him surprised. "Brucie!" Oliver shouted as he ran and hugged him. "Oliver what are you.." Oliver didn't let him finish and kissed him roughly then pulled back "Miss me big boy?" he said. Bruce frowned then pinned Oliver to the wall "Shut the fuck up." he said as he pulled his pants and his boxers down. "Bruce you.." "I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he turned him around and started fucking him as hard as he could. "Bruce.. oh.. god.. oh.." he was shouting his name along with loud moaning. Bruce soon came into him. "I'm done here." he said as he pulled his boxers and pants back up. He leaned to Oliver's chest and bit his nipples very hard, then grabbed his cock and jerked him off for a few seconds "Goodbye." he said, walking out of office.


	2. Be My Mentor

The moanings filled the living room. As always, they were coming from Oliver. He wasn't masturbating, he was just fantasizing. His cock was erected, but he wasn't doing anything. The door bell rang. Oliver got up and opened the door. "Tim?" the boy was standing infront of him. "I'm sorry about the.. inappropriate things at your office." he said. Oh Tim, weren't you always the nice one? "It's okay." Oliver said "Come sit down." they sat down on the couch. "So Timmy, how are you?" Oliver asked. "Well I need advice Ollie, I want to get someone to sleep with me.." which made Oliver laugh. "Well, I'll be your mentor in this huh?" he said. "Uh.. you.. have bulge.." he mumbled as he stared at Oliver's crotch. "You staring at my crotch?" Oliver said. "You little dirty.. naughty boy.." he said. Tim gulped and looked into Oliver's eyes "I.." before he could finish his sentence, Oliver pulled him and made him sit on his lap. "Very naughty." Tim couldn't believe he was doing the naughty boy thing. But he enjoyed it. He felt his cock twitch, he was so turned on right now. Oliver took his shirt off, his hot, sweaty body was covered in scars. "You want it?" Oliver said "You want to be fucked by me or not?" he raised a brow. "I need your big cock in my tight ass right now!" he shouted. Oliver pulled Tim's then his pants down. He then took Tim's underwear off, leaving his own. "Well..." he winked as he stroked Tim. He made Tim lay on his lap and took Tim's shirt off, starting to bite and suck on his nipples as he stroked his cock. "You wanna fuck me huh.. Well, were you a good boy?" Tim chuckled. "No.. I was a bad boy.. and I won't be punished for this.. you'll be.." Oliver pushed him off his lap then walked to his bag, taking a big, bright yellow dildo out. He pulled his boxers down "See this? It could be your cock." he said, starting to fuck himself with the dildo raw and hard. Tim moaned then jumped on Oliver, throwing the dildo away. The suddenly started to fuck him hard. "Oh my Timmy.." Oliver mumbled "Just don't leave me naked here.. again." Tim winked and got faster. After half an hour, he came into Oliver. "You were punished now, weren't you, bad boy?" he chuckled "And sorry, I gotta leave." as the door bell ring, he got up and didn't bother to wear his clothes, opening the door. It was Jason. "Oh hey Jason." Tim said. "Uh, hi Tim.." Jason said looking at Tim's cock. "I am gonna leave, don't worry." he said. Jason got down on his knees "Goodbye present." he said. Tim didn't wait for him and fucked his mouth. Oliver got up and walked to Tim, fucking him hard as he mouth-fucked Jason. Soon, both Oliver and Tim came. "Goodbye." Tim said, getting dressed and leaving.


End file.
